The Risk of Teaching
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Here is another way of doing it if one of the students is too perfectionist and her teacher has made the mistake of giving her a grade below her requirements (sorry for the summary, I confess that I have difficulty in do it on this story). Rating M for obvious reasons.
1. The theory

**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - The theory**

 **UCLA, 2014**

The class is silent.

Today, Erwin Sikowitz gives his pupils their end-of-year work, consisting to dissert on the place of sex in the relationship between men and women at societal level.

He always feels a sense of superiority, almost sadism, walking through the ranks to distribute corrected copies. In general, the verdicts are not surprising: there are always those resigned dunces who see, with no eyebrows and no surprise, the sheet marked with an E or an F falling on their desk.

And then there are those serious students, like Victoria Vega & Jadelle West. Always in the front row, with an assiduity without fault and whose copies are a pleasure to correct. The kind of future executives who will go far, both because they have the discipline and intelligence that befits the great careers, and because their beauty will put all the employers to their knees.

Who would not dream of a young collaborator combining grace and spirit at this point?

These two talented pupils, who have followed her course of Sociology of Sex with interest throughout the year, are real workaholics, permanent subscribers to excellence. In particular Jadelle, she can boast to have only A's on her record, varying between A + or A- depending on whether her duty was perfect or « _ **only**_ » admirable.

She lives only for her academic results. Her one and only friend, Victoria, is less relentless, but her results are more than honorable. She seems to be the only one to understand and to respect the frenzy that pushes Jadelle to excel beyond of the bearable, under the frequent jeers of her jealous classmates and eager to break the little intellectual of the class.

Tori welcomes her B+ with a broad smile, and the professor takes advantage of his passage to her desk to take a look at her cleavage. The life of teacher has its good sides, especially removing its ethics scruples aside from the sight of young breasts. It is with an eye vaguely dragging on the chest of her neighbor that Erwin attributes to Jadelle a B+ equally deserved.

But a howl draws off him to his discreet voyeurism. Her face twitched with black anger, Jadelle could not believe her eyes.

"B+! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! I DO NOT B+!" Jadelle shouted.

Little used to what the pretty student disturbs the class, he tempers her.

"Come on, come on Jadelle. What's wrong?"  
"I DO NOT HAVE B+! IT CAN NOT POSSIBLE AND I HAVE TO A A! You forgot points, that's for sure I had to have an A+! You know I must have an A+!" she said, feverishly deciphering his annotations in red on her leaf.  
"Excuse me, Jadelle, but I've read your work carefully, and that's good work. I'd be glad if only some other students of this class had passed the C-."  
"NO! I AM NOT THE OTHER STUDENTS! I need an A, Give me the A that I deserve, I DESERVE IT!"

Jadelle, usually so beautiful with that pale face draped with hair in the darkness of the devil, is literally hysterical. Erwin tries another strategy by taking the part to explain his position.

"Jade, your work is interesting and well written, but I think that the theory that you develop there is controversial. For you, coitus is a way for woman, physically inferior to man and long considered a citizen from second zone through history, to enslave the male through pleasure. You add that woman is the only mistress of procreation, which will give her systematically the last word. Somewhere you are confined to the maxim « _ **Mom or whore**_ », and you have an almost Marxist vision of sexuality, summarized as a means of domination of man by woman."  
"That's right! My theory is necessarily good! I've demonstrated it! I need of that A, I have to have an A!" Jadelle expresses herself with trembling, almost angry sobs.

Stunned by the aplomb of the young lady, Erwin decided not to poison the situation by entering the debate. He seems to be facing at a real psychopath, certain of her perfection and resolved to succeed. On top of that, the class begins to stir around this crisis scene, and it prefers to defuse the beginning that is heard.

"We'll talk about it again if you do not mind" Erwin contentedly responded soberly "STOP! Since this control was not brilliant we're going ..."  
"GIVE ME A A IMMEDIATELY!"

Jadelle got up from her chair and looked him straight in the eye. These magnificent green-blue eyes, imbued with uncontrollable rage.

"SIT BACK NOW JADELY OR I SET YOU A F, AND WE WILL TALK IN DETENTION!" he loses his composure.

Too frightened to see a mere hour of punishment tainting her irreproachable record, Jadelle slowly finds her place in her chair. Victoria starts to whisper in her ear, no doubt to calm her. Erwin stays a moment to gaze her, taking the look to impress her. She does not lower her eyes while her neighbor speaks to her discreetly.

Without proceeding with this incident, he tries to resume his class. The advantage is that this sparkle has totally stunned the entire class, and he admits that the rest of the session takes place in a quiet environment that many teachers would like to know.

It would have been perfect if Jadelle & Victoria did not look at him both with an aggressive and vindictive air all along.

* * *

 **Less than an hour later,**

The bell rings to signify the end of the hour, while the pupils slip by stuffing their belongings in their bags. Erwin approaches Jadelle to try to make this story clear, and he begins to explain at her.

"Listen, you are a brilliant young lady, but it must also admit its mistakes. I'm not going to give you points you do not deserve just because you're making a crisis in the middle of the class! And then, finally, a B ... this is a very good grade, your friend Victoria also had a B and she is probably very satisfied, right Vi ..."

It is hardly lost, scarcely have they both filled their saddlebags as they leaves like the wind by turning a deaf ear. Only Victoria throws him a final displeased look, as if he had betrayed them by becoming the only teacher to have put less than an A to the incredible Jadelle West.

In truth, the day being over, he is not offended any more, taking this attitude for a caprice lives forgotten adolescent. He goes to his office to pick up his satchel and his few things while waiting for the class to empty.

Erwin takes a look at the messages on his pearphone, he puts the chairs back in order that some have not folded under their table. Then, after turning off the neon lights, he goes out into the deserted corridor and turns to close behind him. While looking for the keys of the room at the bottom of his pocket, he felt a violent shock behind the skull.

In a fraction of a second, the ground seems to shrink under him. An excruciating pain seems to paralyze all his muscles, his vision is blurred, his brain seems to implode ...

Then nothingness.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


	2. The practice

**A/N: This is the last part, have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - The practice**

After an indefinite period, Professor Sikowitz wakes up, his eyes blurred. An appalling migraine radiates the back of his brain. He sits on a chair, and, widening his eyes painfully, he finds himself in the classroom, seated in the front row, but turned towards the back of the class.

The lights are off and the empty tables bathed in the dim light of dusk dusk. His first reflex is to carry a hand to his sore head, but he notes with horror that his wrists are handcuffed in his back. Looking down at his body, he realize his nakedness. For a reason that he can not explain, his sex is erect with a rigid erection.

"I thought you would have a hard time after being unconscious, so ... it was difficult ... but I made you ingest a few small blue pills to give you a little bit of tone" a feminine voice rises behind him, as if to answer his questions.

Not having recovered all his mind, he tries ( _with a sense of rough balance_ ) to get up from this chair, but two woman's hands come to rest on his shoulders to make him sit down instantly.

"Stay seated, professor! Put yourself at ease ..." the voice said in a persuasive tone.

The hands leave his shoulders to come to caress his chest. His jailer then approaches her mouth from his ear.

"It's you who force me to do that, you should have given me an A+ ... I deserved it" she whispers calmly.

The ideas get back into place in his head, Erwin gradually realizes what is happening and begins to articulate.

"Ja ... Jadelle? But what ..."

The girl whose identity he guessed is straightening up and turning around to face him. The heels of her pumps make a slap on the floor at each of her slow steps, but with the exception of these shoes, Jadelle is completely naked. She fixed him imperiously, her big eyes of angel shining with a demonic light, both sadistic and lecherous.

Her nakedness does not seem to bother her, and she stands before him with a shameless grace, offering him a view of her curved breast, her appetizing body, her perfectly shaved privacy ... A moment in amazement, he gradually understands the turn of the events and he tries to reason her.

"Jadelle, this story of grade is not how we can settle it ... and I will not change it ... you do not have to sleep with me for ..."

At these words, she suddenly becomes furious and gives him a slap. Reflexively, he tries to get up again, but she puts her foot on his chest by pushing the heel of her shoe into his flesh, pushing him back to the back of the chair, snatching him a groan of pain. She tramples his skin and twists her heel below her right tit to torture her epidermis.

"I do not sleep to be successful, even if it would please you, poor male! I go OBLIGE YOU to put an A+, do not beg you! It's you who are going to beg!" she tells him.

She pulls her heel out of his chest, to his relief, and grabs him under the chin to make him look at her.

"We're going to play a game" she told him, with a sardonic smile "I'll show you my thesis, Professor, having a coitus with you ... with your beautiful cock ... I'll enslave you in you insert in its holes ... but I doubt that you will like it ..." for a moment, Erwin thinks that for a torture, it could be much worse but Jadelle continues her explanation "... because if you cum ... if only one drop of your sperm comes out of your balls ... I'll take it and I'll have a proof that you raped me!"

He jumps, incredulous and at the same time conscious of the scope of her machiavellian plan. Nevertheless, he tries to keep his composure.

"It does not make sense ... an investigation will show that it's not true, that you're at the origin of all this. Jadelle, detach me!" he replies.

Pushing a laugh of the most annoying, his pupil moved away from him to light the neons of the room and reveal her eternal friend, Victoria, standing at the back of the room and addressing her a flying kiss blowing in her hand. Jadelle comes back to him.

"I have a witness, she will tell that you raped me ... and she will explain that you have been harassing her for months too ... even if you do not finish in jail, your career as a teacher will be over, and I bet your wife will not forgive you for infidelity with your young pupils" she whispers to him in the left ear.

Understanding that this trap is as twisted as well tied, he drops in desperate anger.

"You small bit-"

CLAC! A slap has just cut off his ardor. His torturer retorted by grabbing him by the throat.

"Pay attention to how you talk to me! Do not aggravate your case! Now, we're going to fuck like animals ... I'll do things you do not even imagine ... you'll find out that my theory is checked!"

Jadelle draws her ornate copy of a B from her bag lying on the floor and brings it to his nose.

"Now you have a choice: either this copy ends with an A+, and I may let you get out of this room without emasculating you, or this copy ends up stained with your sperm, and then you bid farewell to your career and to your wife!"  
"I do not work at blackmailing!" Erwin is content to reply, insubordinate in nature.  
"I was hoping that you would be up to the end, it's good because I think your penis will be great for let off steam me" Jadelle said with a smile, almost happy with his answer.

Jadelle then grabs his tie among his crumpled effects on the neighboring desk. The knot is not unmade: shehad to simply remove it by loosening it during his unconsciousness. She stands in front of him by swinging this tie like a pendulum in front of his eyes, as a person shows a rope to the condemned that she will hang.

She leans over him but to his great surprise, it is not around his neck that she passes the silk band. With dexterity, Jadelle throws it like a lasso around his tight sex, then, pulling dryly on one of the ends while holding the knot, comes to tighten it narrowly to strangle his sex and his testicles.

She then gets up and pulls the tie with all her strength.

"C'mon! Let's go and say hello to Tori!" she orders him.

Erwin tries to resist, but he feels the knot of his tie compresses his testicles and his penis painfully, so that this irrepressible force obliges him to rise from his chair. Handcuffed in the back, he struggles, missing an instant to make the tie escape from the hands of his torturer, but it's hopeless: she pulls back a stronger grip, and pulls it to her for slapped his face.

"YOU OBEY ME" Jadelle groans with rage.

Then she turns her back with disdain, and undertakes to pull him behind her with the tie. Momentarily resigned, he follows her by vainly trying to remove her solid handcuffs behind his back. He walks behind her, forced to follow her rhythm so that the tie does not stretch and does not tighten more on his masculine attributes. Jadelle, with her head held high, walks him like a dog.

She waddles her buttocks in an exaggerated step of mannequin walking on a podium, under the applause and laughters of Victoria. She is excited watching her teacher hobbled and submitted by a young student. Jadelle has a broad smile in dragging him behind her like her trophy, she draws an intense sexual pleasure to humiliate him, using his tie as pricey as a vulgar leash to drag him like a doggie behind her. She stops suddenly and he enters her inadvertently.

"Oh, you saw! He touched my butt with his cock" Jadelle then shouts with an overwhelmed indignation.  
"Ha! Yes, I saw him ... it's sexual harassment! It's a touch! He tried to penetrate you!" Victoria responds in the same tone, like a bitch.

Triumphant before the total complicity of her partner, Jadelle declares in the tone of the schoolmaster reprimanding a pupil.

"You must punish this ugly boy! He must learn his first lesson!"

She turns to him and puts her round and curved breasts against his bust, then rubs sensuously on his skin, making sure that his nipples touch hers. Erwin is a little taller than she, which prevents her from caressing his chest as she sees fit. She is offended, and quickly, a friend comes to her aid.

* * *

The pretty Victoria leaves her place and comes to push a table behind the teacher to make him sit down. Slapping literally on his erect manhood, she places her hands on his chest and pushes him back. All resistant being vain, he tacitly consents to put his buttocks on the cold wood.

Jadelle then encloses her head to enclose him in her opulent breasts, depriving him of light and air in the depth of her inter-mammary furrow. Simultaneously, he feels down a hand that has once again seized the tie that hung from his balls, and pulls it down to orient his bandaged sex to the perpendicular of his body.

Jadelle lets him breathe for a brief moment, but comes to sit astride above him, her knees on the table on either side of his hips, to prevent him from seeing what is filling around his cock. She grabs his hair and pushes his face back into her chest to stifle him.

Something hot and humid slips under his cock and goes up to his purplish tip. He understands that the tongue of Victoria has just touched his penis. She holds his manhood firmly by the tie only, and undertakes to procure him that pleasure which he is forbidden to accept ... by the sole means of her tongue.

Erwin tries to protest, but his words choke in piteous groans in the hollow of Jadelle's breasts, which holds him for a long moment of asphyxia between her breasts. Victoria begins again. Her burning tongue licks his testicles and wiggles back. A brief second of relaxation allows him to take a breath of air before forcing himself with the left nipple of Jadelle in his mouth. He sucks by automatism, his head crushed on this shell, supreme weapon of feminine destruction.

Victoria invariably continues her game. Her tongue slips on the right flank of his organ, spreading a hot saliva. Then she passes on the left flank, slowly stroking the length of his equipment to pour out this buccal liquid upwards. She then passes her tongue to wipe them off, like licking a melting ice cream. Then she comes to wipe away all that she has poured on the other ledge. While reaching a state close to the agony between the boobs of Jadelle, Victoria enjoys the power that her only tongue confers to her.

"It's like the Mr Freeze: I start licking them because they are too big and long for my little mouth ... but I always end up sucking them" Victoria exclaims while playing the experts.

A naughty kiss on the end of his cock, lingering a pair of hot lips on his tip, supports this. Jadelle bursts out laughing, which makes her big tits quiver around his head, and allows him vaguely to breathe thanks to the relaxation of her arms that hinder him.

Erwin hears the « _ **smack**_ » of another kiss, deposited by Victoria on the bounced ass of his gaoler, rubbing on his stomach.

Then the warmth of a female mouth comes to wrap the tip of his cock. Jadelle removes his head from her breasts and looks at him with a sadistic expression. Held between her thighs, his hands handcuffed, the look more and more tense as Victoria's mouth tightens on his dick, she feels him powerless.

"Your torture begins, my darling ..." Jadelle whispers to his ear.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I could do more but if I continue like this, I will not stop.**

 **I hope you liked it!**


End file.
